Cindy Giddens
Babbie Pearlio hasn't got the right BUTT for a simple amusement ride! Cindy's reaction, When Pearl tells the gang she's got a vision. Appearence Cindy has the Appearence of a 'Televisual face' Which can be filmed at any angle. In the first episode, She wears a pink and white pirate sleeved top, with white floral tights. She wears pink shoes, Her hair Is Blonde and curly With pink highlights. She wears white and pink cat ears. In the second episode, Under The Weeper's power, Her hair Is still blonde, but In a Emothic shape of a hairstyle and brown crimps over It. She wears a White, Dark Magenta and Dark green School dress. She wears stud piercing, with pretend fangs. She wears black tights with white ugg boots. In the Third episode, She Is wearing the same thing. Fourth Episode, Same thing. In the Fifth Episode, Not Under The Weeper's power anymore, Her hairstyle Is the same as the First episode, Only she Is wearing a grey, white and pink baseball jacket with grey and pink skirt. She wears grey boots and Black glasses with clear lenses, In her suicide Jump, she appears to have no glasses on. In the final episode, Due to her ressurection, she has changed. Her hairstyle Is a dark blue ponytail and It Is turned up. She Is wearing a Dark blue sleeved top with pink stripes, And pink shorts. She Is wearing Boots that are just under the knee, They are Dark blue with pink laces. She Is also wearing a dark blue and pink shoulderbag. In the Novel there is no illustriaitions of her, But she Is descried with Pink highlights and a Short pink dress. Personality Cindy looks like a kind sweet girl, but she Is a stroppy, fussy and huffy teenager that hates her younger sister Pearl. Her mother tells her to look after Pearl when they go out to the cinemas. When Pearl has a Vision, She teases her about it. When Cindy I s resurrected, Her personality Is cold, bitter and depressed. Death When Pearl loses her temper on Cindy, Cindy feels such despair she runs out of the basement head first, Outside the Ship and falls to her Death. In the Book, she was killed by Angelica Byall after opening her Coffin. Cindy Is unconscious until Angelica snaps her arm to torture Pearl, Lucy and Sasha and tosses her to the right side of Angelica. She slowly dies In the process. Resurrected By magic, Cindy Is resurrected. She vows to kill all of them still un Deceased, She kills Pearl, and buries her In an Unmarked grave. The unsafe mourning candles set on fire after 5 minutes, so Cindy makes her Escape. Later on, She blocks the Ship Escape route. And Finds a tiger and controls It's mind by biting It. Later on, Lucy comes In and attemps to go Into the Escape route. When she finds Cindy, Cindy tells the Tiger to attack her. Lucy gets attacked by the Tiger and dies. The End In the Movie, A minute after Lucy dies, Cindy thinks that there Is no point of living anymore, Because all of the Teenagers are dead. So she decides to Burn with Lucy. Trivia *Her name, Cindy means:'from mount kynthos'. *Cindy Is the only person with Blonde hair and Pink highlights with Curls. *Cindy Is the only person that dies as a human but ressurects as a demon. *In the Book, she doesn't turn Into a Weeper Henchman. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased Category:Murderers Category:Deaths Due To Curse Category:Villains Category:Undead